


Asexual Idol

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Just giving awareness to asexuals since I am one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Ruby is asexual and her friends and sister are supportive, her parents not so much





	Asexual Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Be ready for a bunch of lesbians, bisexuals and 2 asexuals!
> 
> Wow not even the computer knows of asexuals... that's just sad. I want to cry now. Im more emotional than Ruby herself

Ruby was on her bed crying. She had to confess to her family about something but she didn't know how to considering her family was traditional. Also if news got around about this the Kurosawa name might get a bad ring to it. Dia already came out as being bisexual and if Ruby were to come out as being as being asexual things might go wrong. Still the younger Kurosawa chose to confess.

At dinner Ruby looked at her family. "Mom, Dad, Onee-Chan. I have a confession"

"Ruby don't tell me that you're LGBT like your sister. One LGBT Kurosawa is enough." Ruby's dad said making Ruby stiffen up

"Dad, I am LGBT and I can't change that. No I'm not bi or gay. I'm asexual"

"Asexual? What are you a cell?" The father of the Kurosawa's said with a laugh

"I'm aromantic too" Ruby said before leaving the table and running up to her room. She left her dinner behind.

At the table Ruby's mother took time to take in what her youngest daughter had just said.

Dia went to Ruby's room and walked in. "Ruby"

"Onee-Chan he doesn't accept it! Nobody gets it! Ive always been this way! Why hate a girl for being different?! It makes no sense!" Ruby told her sister

Dia sat on Ruby's bed and hugged her "Ruby it's alright. Remember when I confessed? Dad had the same reaction. He didn't accept me being bisexual at first. He learned to accept it. He will learn to accept you as well." Dia wiped her younger sisters tears

"D-Dia Onee-Chan..."

"It will be okay Ruby"

The next day at school in the idol club room

Ruby walked in "h-hello everyone. I have something to say"

"What is it Ruby-Chan (Zura)?" everyone said, the zura of course being added on by Hanamaru

"I-I'm asexual and aromantic. I've always been like this too"

"Really Zura?" Hanamaru asked

"Y-yes, I-I am"

"I'm bisexual" the older Kurosawa commented

"I'm lesbian" Kanan said

"I'm lesbian and grey-romantic" Yoshiko/Yohane said

"I'm bisexual like Dia!" Mari commented

"I'm asexual and homo-romantic zura" Hanamaru said while hugging Ruby

"I'm bisexual like Dia and Mari!" Chika commented enthusiastically

"I'm lesbian for Dia..." You said

Dia looked up and hugged You "i love you too You."

You and Dia kissed

"I never got to say what I was yet!" Riko said

"What are you Riko?" Ruby asked

"I'm straight, but I'm a supporter!" Riko said

Everyone hugged each other and a few couples came together. Everyone was happy that they all came out and Ruby's father began to accept the fact that his youngest daughter was ace. Everything was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Riko is only straight for this story. Though Love Live isn't my main priority right now. Bandori is my main priority right now so yeah. Love Live one shots are coming. Based on songs so yeah. Im probs done with those.
> 
> Also yes the romantics are very important! 
> 
> MAKE ASEXUALS MORE KNOWN ABOUT! MORE ASEXUAL CHARACTERS!
> 
> That was that :P
> 
> I swear most dirty jokes go right over my head due to me being ace. I guess I'm just that one pure and innocent friend that everyone has


End file.
